The Sailor Senshi Meet the Gundam Guys
by Setsuna Peacecraft
Summary: A normal day to the senshi until 6 strange... but good-looking guys show up in their midst. What will happen now?


The Sailor Senshi Meets the Gundam Guys  
  
  
"So, who is going to die next?" Mistress 9 asked the remaining Sailor Senshi.  
"You are!" Sailor Pluto yelled with authority as she shot a homing missile toward her racing cart.   
"Who, or what is this?" They were listening to The Rejects, Uranus's favorite band.  
"It is my favorite band." She replied. "Chip Gosnell is on guitar and vocals, on drums and guitar is a   
guy only known as Pete, percussion, vocals and accessories is G. Well. That is my absolute favorite band!"   
Uranus explained.  
"Damn, I lost again!" she screamed as she watched her cart blow up. "It is because of your music   
Uranus!" she said trying to blame some one for her failure. Now there are only 4 of the original 9 Senshi and   
Mistress 9 left. They are Sailors Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, and Pluto. Mercury, Moon, Chibi Moon, Mars,   
Neptune, and Mistress 9 were all watching the television screen to see who would die next, they had died in   
that order.  
"Your mine Venus! Yes, gotcha!" Uranus said with pleasure.  
"Say goodbye Jupiter." Pluto taunted just as she rolled one of her bombs at her. The two girls   
watched the carts explode then put down the Playstation controller to go join the others. "Are you ready to   
lose Uranus?" Pluto asked.  
"No because you are goin' down first."  
"Come on Uranus, kill her. You can do it babe!" Neptune encouraged.  
"No way, I want Pluto to win. Go Pluto!" Chibi Moon said. Moments later a shout of joy came from   
Pluto.  
"Yes! I kicked all y'alls asses!" she shouted. "Oops, sorry Chibi Moon."  
"It's ok I've heard it all before."  
"Why are we wearing our Sailor uniforms?" Mercury asked, whom of course, was the fist to die.   
She was good at strategy games, not racing.  
"Because Miss. High and Mighty told us to. She said it would make us have more concentration on   
the game. It didn't work though, she lost." Mars said with distaste.   
Neptune was trying to comfort Uranus. "You did your best. Besides, the game is hers. I'm sure she   
plays it all the time."  
"But I don't lose! I'm fast, I should have won! I should have kicked her ass." She said, emphasizing   
the I and her.  
"Maybe this will cheer you up." Neptune pulled her close and gave her a long kiss.  
"Get a room!" Sailor Moon shouted. They quickly pulled apart.  
"Do we tell you that when you and Mamoru kiss?" Uranus told Sailor Moon with an attitude. She   
was mad because she lost the game and because Sailor Moon wouldn't let her kiss her lover.   
"Fine, but not in your uniform." Sailor Moon told them. Every one transformed back into their   
original clothes. Haruka and Michiru continued to hold hands, but stopped kissing. "Hey, it is getting late,   
maybe we should head home." Every one agreed and they left Setsuna's house to go to their own.  
  
2  
  
The next day Haruka came back over to challenge Setsuna to another game. She lost again.   
Suddenly, something flew over the house. It rattled every thing and broke a window. The two girls looked   
out the window to see six large flying objects. One of them looked like a bird, another looked like a two-  
headed dragon, and the other four looked like giant robots. "Uranus Crystal Power Make Up!" Haruka   
yelled.  
"Pluto Crystal Power Make Up!" This magical violin music started playing during their   
transformation. "Why does that happen?" Pluto asked over the magical transformation music. "Nevermind."   
She said when Haruka didn't answer. "You contact Neptune and Saturn and I'll contact the others." When   
she got a hold of Super Sailor Moon she was already beginning Sailor Teleport with the other four Super   
Sailors and Chibi Moon. The two girls jumped onto Uranus motorcycle and sped toward the unknown flying   
objects.  
When they found the things, they found Super Sailors Moon, Chibi Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Mars,   
and Mercury waiting for them. A couple seconds later Tuxedo Kamen and Saturn showed up on his   
motorcycle with Neptune trailing not to far behind in Uranus' cars. There they stood in a line looking at the   
large machines in front of them. Suddenly, one-by-one, doors started opening. The girls prepared for the   
worst, but were deadly silent with only the beeping sound of Mercury's scanner. Six confused looking guys   
emerged from the giant machines and dropped down to the ground. When the guys got a look at the girls   
across from them, their eyes got wider and their jaws dropped. "I've died and gone to Heaven!" the one with   
long hair and a helmet exclaimed. "Look at them all! WOW! The one with the green hair is, oh and look at the   
one with the long blade." He made a gurgling sound before continuing. "Look at the one with the bow in her   
hair. They are all so hot!" he said, now drooling  
"He looks like my old boyfriend!" Jupiter screamed and pointed at the blond with short hair. He got   
scared as he watched her running toward him.  
"They are human," Mercury said looking at them. "But I just cannot get a reading for the large   
machines behind them." Jupiter was attacking the boy. All he could do was hold her at arm length away from   
him. He was looking at Super Sailor Mercury.  
"Who are you, and what are those things behind you?" Super Sailor Moon asked.  
"We are Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Reberba Winner, Chang WuFei, and   
Zechs Merquise." Heero said. When their name was called each guy took a bow to show they were. "These   
are our Gundams. In order they are Wing Gundam Zero, Gundam Deathscythe Hell, Gundam Heavyarms,   
Gundam Sandrock, Altron Gundam, and Gundam Epyon. Now, who are you?" he inquired.  
"We are the Sailor Senshi, protectors of the universe. I am Super Sailor Moon, this is Tuxedo   
Kamen, Chibi Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Saturn, Neptune and Uranus. Jupiter, stop it, you   
are scaring the poor boy!" Sailor Moon screamed at her.  
"Where are we?" Duo asked.  
"Earth." Saturn said sarcastically as she tried to stop Zechs from coming toward her by putting her   
Silence Glaive to his chest, he went around it. She was looking at WuFei.  
"You are in Tokyo Japan in the year 2000." Neptune explained.  
"Damn, we are so far in the past it isn't even funny. How do we get back home?" WuFei asked. The   
Senshi looked at Pluto. "What is the key for?"  
"Where did you come from?" she asked the guys.  
"The year After Colony 195" Trowa said. "Way in the future." He simplified after he saw the   
confused looks on the girls' faces. "So," he stepped up to Super Sailor Moon, "Seeing any one?"   
"Actually, she is. Me." Tuxedo Kamen answered for her. Getting the hint, he stepped toward   
Neptune.  
"You get jealous? Thank you for caring." Sailor Moon said.  
"I don't want anything to come between us." He said as he put his arms around her. Realizing they   
had business to take care of he took his arms off of her and turned to talk Heero. "You?" he asked Neptune.   
She and Uranus put their arms around each other. "Alright," Trowa stepped to Venus and before he could   
say anything she punched him. He backed off and got into his original place.   
Zechs was making a move on Saturn while trying to pry her Silence Glaive out of her hand. "Silence   
Glaive Sur-"  
"Saturn, don't!" Pluto shouted at her. Saturn lowered her Silence Glaive as Zechs edged toward   
Pluto with only a few obscenities muttered at him by Saturn.  
"But why?" she whined. "I know why he has the mask on, he can't bear to show his face." She   
gave a small laugh. "I bet he is extremely ugly!" she and Pluto choked back a laugh.   
"If you kill him, who knows what we will do to the future. He could be important, or just a piece of   
trash." Despite what he heard her say, he continued to walk toward her.   
"Lucky boy, I would have killed you. Pluto saved your life. That attack blows up whoever is in   
front of her." Uranus told him as he past her.  
"Did you get here by, perhaps a tear in the space-time warp?" Pluto asked.  
"Yes, I noticed it right before we entered it. By the time I knew what it was, we were already here."   
Quatre told her while fighting Jupiter off.  
"Yes, I sensed that that happened. I spotted it, but my powers could not close it, so, I put a barrier   
around it so no one could get into it. I calculated that it would close up by itself, but I had absolutely no   
idea that people would fly through it." Pluto explained.  
"That means what?" WuFei asked her. "You never did answer my question."  
"That means that the only possible way that you could get home is by the same tear. But that   
closed up already." The guys started cussing loudly. "Stop! Listen to me. I might be able to let you travel   
through the Time Door. I would have to lead the way and you would have to stay close to me. Only problem   
is that I don't think your Gundams could make it through. She turned to look strait at WuFei. "If you haven't   
figured it out by now, I am the Senshi of Time. This is the Time Staff and it is my power." Suddenly, Quatre's   
Violin fell out of the cockpit of Sandrock.  
"Do you always carry that around?" Heero asked as Neptune picked it up.  
"Great, you found her weakness." Uranus said. Quatre ignored Heero.  
"Do you play well?" Quatre asked Neptune.  
"I'm alright I guess." She shoved Jupiter off of him so she could talk to him. "Lets get together and   
play sometime." Neptune offered. Quatre nodded.  
"Now that you know all about us, who are you really? I know that you have names." Heero told the   
girls. One-by-one, the changed into their normal clothes and gave their names. Michiru gave Quatre her   
number and told him to come by so they could play together. He told her that Trowa played flute and she   
told him to come over too.  
"So, how's about you and me go to space in Epyon?" Zechs asked Setsuna. "You just get into that   
pretty little uniform of yours and I'll take you to space."  
"You can't go to space." She said while admiring the color of his uniform. It was dark red, her   
favorite. "Is that your favorite color?" she asked.  
"Yes it is, and yes we can go to space. We are from the future, remember?" Well, I wouldn't mind   
seeing earth from space. And, well, he is better than Mamo-Chan and Dr. Tomoe. I guess so. She thought.  
"Where would I sit?"  
"On my lap."  
"Hell no." She paused "If I go, you have to promise to leave me alone. Oh, and take off the helmet   
thing. It's hideous. Well, you could be too." She continued.  
"You are actually considering it?" Usagi asked in disbelief. He started to take it off. Setsuna's eyes   
grew wide when she saw him. His hair was perfect, despite the helmet. She loved the way his bangs fell   
perfectly around his face and how his blue eyes accented his platinum blond hair. Usagi would have ran   
toward him if Mamo-Chan wasn't with her. His face was beautiful and Setsuna just stared at him before   
finally managing to answer Usagi back.  
"Hey, it's space. You would too. Think about it. A trip to space," she said that part a little slow so   
Usagi would understand. "Well, you're just a pretty boy," she said while ignoring Usagi and staring at   
Zechs who was directly in front of her. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Chibi Usa, and Haruka stared at him. Michiru   
looked at Haruka, which caught her attention. She was getting jealous, but forgave her. Finally, Setsuna   
blinked and shook her head as to free herself from his spell he put her in when he took off the helmet.   
Zechs started talking as he stepped beside her and put his arm around her "I can't put another seat   
in there, it is to small for that. You will just have to sit on my lap if you want to go. I'll leave you alone. I   
promise."   
"Alright." She said in a trance like state still looking directly at him. Setsuna turned to Haruka and   
asked if she could borrow her car so that she could go change. Michiru gave her the keys. She sped to her   
house and put on her favorite outfit, a whorish-looking outfit. It was extremely short black shorts, a black   
bra with a see-through tight black lace shirt that is low cut and shows almost her whole upper body. After   
she changed, she hopped back in the car and sped toward the Gundams where Zechs was waiting to take   
her to space.  
  
3  
  
When she got to the guys, they were all going up to space to see if there was some way they could   
get home. "I told you, the tear you entered closed itself up. I would have to take you to the Realm of Time.   
That is the only way you could go now. You are free to do whatever you want to though. I can't take you   
today. You will just have to find a place to stay while I work out all the details. I have two rooms in my   
house for guests. You are welcome to stay with me or check out a hotel room. I'm not so sure that the other   
girls will be willing to let you stay with them." She turned to Mamoru. "Would you let one of them stay with   
you? I can't have all six of them at my house, only four or five max."  
"I only have one room, the living room. One of them could stay on my couch." He wasn't too   
happy with the thought of some stranger staying in his house, but it was the least he could do to show that   
in the past, people were decent.  
In space, the six Gundam pilots and Setsuna took a look around for the tear, despite her   
persuasions that it wasn't there anymore. And, as she expected, they found nothing. "Told you. It closed   
itself up." She said again. Zechs was in paradise because Setsuna was on his lap. Man, she is so hot! I can't   
believe she actually in here with me. This is great! He thought. "You seem distracted. What is wrong? If I   
distract you I will go ride with Chang in his Gundam."  
"No, it is okay, you had better not call him that around him, why do you think we call him by his   
last name? Call him WuFei or he will accuse you of dishonoring him. He hates that. He also doesn't think   
highly of women." He explained to her.  
"Male chauvinist pig." She muttered.  
"It is because he lost his wife in battle."  
"How old is he?"  
"Seventeen. It was an arranged marriage. I think he loved her a lot though." Setsuna suddenly   
looked sad. "What's wrong?" she told him that she felt sorry for him. "He hates that too." Just then, Heero   
contacted Zechs to tell them that he and the others were going back to Earth. Zechs asked Setsuna if she   
wanted to go too and she declined.  
"I love it up here. Let's not go yet. Me and Zechs will stay for just a little while longer." She turned   
to face him. "Is that o.k. With you?"  
"Sure, but not too much longer."  
"Hey, Heero, tell Usagi to contact me some how. She should still have her communicator with her   
unless she left it behind when she teleported. Tell Michiru to contact me too. I know her or Haruka will have   
theirs with them."  
"O.K."  
"Thanks." WuFei's picture went off the screen and she saw the other five Gundams leaving. "This   
is so cool! Are you in space all the time?"  
"Yeah, pretty much. So when do we get to go home?"  
"Whenever I can find a way to get you there. Probably in about a week."  
"We have to go back now, I'm running out of fuel." Zechs piloted Epyon toward Earth so he could   
refuel.   
Beep, beep, beep. "Hello Michiru, we are coming back now. You should have came with one of   
them, it is fun. It is pretty and very peaceful and quiet up here."  
"Mistress 9 has taken over Hotaru's body and refuses to leave. She isn't hurting anyone yet, but   
we might need your help. She has full control. We need to kill her completely. Get here fast! I'll contact you   
if she gives up."  
"Right. Do I need to transform?"  
"Yes." The signal was lost. Setsuna couldn't transform where she was so she had to wait until they   
got to Earth.  
When they got back, Setsuna jumped out and transformed. She walked over to Mistress 9 to   
convince her to give up. After about an hour, they finally did.   
Later that night, Setsuna found out how to get the guys home again, every one was asleep in there   
rooms, so she wrote it down in very precise details and went to bed. Duo and Heero shared a room while   
Trowa and WuFei took the other. Michiru told Quatre he could stay at her and Haruka's place, and Zechs   
stayed at Mamoru's place. Everyone was sleeping soundly until Haruka called her. "Why are you calling me   
this late? It is like two in the morning."  
"I need to know if you have found out a way to send these guys home. Michiru is still up too. Her   
and our guest is still playing. I can't get no sleep!" She complained.  
"Oh, so if you can't get sleep, than either can I right?" she asked sarcastically but didn't wait for   
her to reply. She heard the music that was being played in the background. "Yes I did. Just now. They can   
be home tomorrow." With that she hung up and went to bed.  
  
4  
  
All the Super Sailors were in full uniform in the Realm of Time waiting for the guys to leave. The   
Gundams went in first. "Be careful. There will be some suction it shouldn't be strong but do not go in! I   
repeat only the guys are to go in with their Gundams. Does everyone understand?" she watched all the   
heads nod in unison. "Here we go." She opened the door, but the suction was stronger than she had   
expected it to be.   
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Super Sailor Moon screamed.   
She had tripped over her hair, fell and had been sucked into the warp.  
"Now we have to go in after her." Mars jumped in after her.   
"Love Me Chain!" Venus yelled. Her chain went in the door but failed to get them. They all went in   
to save Sailor Moon. The guys were laughing to hard to move, so Pluto shoved them into the warp and   
followed them herself.  
***  
They all landed safely in the future. "We're home!" Quatre shouted. They were all happy to be   
home. Their Gundams were damaged a little, but that was understandable.   
"Wow, what a ride! Can we do that again?" Duo asked Pluto. She gave the evil eye. "Nevermind."   
He said with great disappointment.  
"Heero!" Relena rushed to him, then stopped when she saw everyone else. "Who are they? Heero,   
have you been messing around with them? They look like sluts."  
"Excuse me did you call us sluts?" Uranus asked as she stood up.  
"Say that again." Venus said while rising to her feet and grabbing her chain that hung around her   
waist. All the Senshi started getting up and getting ready to use their powers.  
"Girls, this is Relena." Heero told them.  
"Girlfriend?" Jupiter asked him.  
"No, not a chance. Not even a friend." He replied.  
"Good, I might actually feel bad for killing your girlfriend." Mars stated. Relena was beginning to   
get scared.   
"Can we kill her?" Mercury asked, hoping he'd say yes.  
"Be my guest, the world doesn't need her."  
"World Shaking"   
"Deep Submerge"   
"Dead Scream"   
"Love Me Chain"   
"Fire Soul"   
"Thunder Dragon"   
"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache"  
"Shine Aqua Illusion"  
"Silence Glaive Surprise"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack" They all attacked at once. She was hit with water, fire, ice, hearts, and all   
of the other powers. Her body was mutilated beyond belief.   
"Cool. Finally she is dead." Duo said as the guys started to applaud.  
"Is that what always happens if some body calls them a name?" WuFei asked.  
"Yes. Don't ever call them a name, you might not live to regret it." Tuxedo Kamen told the guys.   
They were in awe because of what they just saw. They're not weak. WuFei thought.   
"Zechs, what happened to your sister!" Noin screamed when she saw the body.  
"How'd you recognize her?"  
"I saw Heero smiling. Hey, who is the slut with the green hair?" turning toward Pluto. "Did they   
hire you? You really need a new suit. That one is ugly. Change the hair color too. Here is 50 dollars. Go do   
something with your life." She laughed evilly.  
"Not smart." Zechs told Noin. Pluto turned to look at him.  
"Friend or girlfriend?" she said simply. She was still under his spell, but was in control.   
"I guess now she is neither. You have my permission."  
"Look how much do they owe you? I'm sure they have the money. You probably don't make a lot   
any way. You really need to try something different. Oh, you with the bow, take that out, it doesn't look   
good. You all look terrible. Here is some money for each of you." She continued.  
"Chronos Typhoon"  
"Love and Beauty Shock"  
"Space Sword Blaster"  
"Submarine Reflection"  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation" Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon chanted together.  
"Silence Glaive Surprise"  
"Oak Evolution"  
"Flame Sniper"  
"Aqua Rhapsody" All the powers used by the girls hit her at the same time. There she lay next to   
the body of Relena, or at least what was left of it. Noin's body was mutilated even more than Relena's was.   
There were pieces all over the place. You couldn't tell where Relena ended or where Noin began. "Hey,   
didn't you say that space is colonized now?" Mercury asked Quatre like every thing was o.k.  
"Yes, did you want to go to the colonies?"  
"Yes, I do. Can we all go?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. "Do you guys want to go?" she   
asked the rest of the girls and Tuxedo Kamen.  
"Of course!" they all shouted at once. "I don't think we should be in our uniforms though." Super   
Sailor Moon said. They all transformed into their favorite outfit that they all happened to be wearing at that   
time. "What is the fastest way up there?"   
"By our Gundams, but there are eleven of you and only six of us." Zechs said.  
"I know!" Duo shouted. "Each of us could have one of you in our laps in the cockpit and I could   
give you other five a ride underneath the wing around the cockpit."  
"Me and Mamo-Chan will ride underneath your wings." Usagi volunteered.  
"Any others?" Duo asked.  
"Me!" shouted Chibi Usa "I want to be with Mamo-Chan!"  
"I want to see the cockpit. I bet I could learn a lot from it." Ami said.  
"We will." Michiru and Haruka told every one.  
"Alright, that leaves Hotaru, Setsuna, Makoto, Minako, Ami and Rei to ride with one of us. Do you   
want to pick who rides with who or do you want us to pick?" Trowa asked.  
"You pick us." Minako commanded and every one agreed. "We'll go in order. Heero, Duo, Trowa,   
Quatre, Chang, and then Zechs."  
"Don't use that name. I don't like it. You call me WuFei." He was trying his best to not insult them.  
"Fine, WuFei." She corrected herself.  
"I pick Mokoto." Heero said pulling her toward him.  
"Rei." Duo said simply while grabbing her and pulling her closer.  
"I pick you Minako. Don't punch me again." Trowa pleaded. He took her by the hand and pulled   
her next to him.  
"Ami. Will you ride with me?" Quatre asked like a gentleman should.  
"Sure I will." She walked over to his side.  
"Just perfect. You, my dear Hotaru, are the one I want." WuFei said happily. She walked to his side.  
"Great, that leaves me with you." Setsuna said with great sarcasm.  
"Is that bad?" he asked her suspiciously. Not saying a word she calmly walked next to him. Each   
guy helped his girl up to the cockpit. Duo showed his extra passengers how to hold on and gave them the   
proper equipment. He flipped the wings over them to make sure they would be all right.   
"I'll stop every once in a while to check on you guys. Don't let go what so ever. Got it?" he told   
them. They nodded their heads. While Duo was helping his other five passengers everyone else was   
showed how to sit what to do if something happened.  
"Hotaru, you will need to sit like this." He showed her how. "Do you have a problem riding with   
me?" she shook her head no. "Then what is wrong?" he asked with concern. Please don't kill me. I like   
you, you aren't weak like most of the girls I've met. He was saying to himself hoping that she could read his   
thoughts. Why doesn't she talk? I think she is beautiful, but does she like me?  
"I'm scared." She whispered to him. I like him. He is strong and cute and is scared of me. Wow. I   
hope he likes me too.  
"You are scared. You, the most powerful girl in the world, are scared?" he asked with disbelief.   
"Well, I don't want to insult you because I don't want to die, so just hold on to me I guess. You won't get   
hurt." She smiled at him.  
"You already know how to sit, so just enjoy the ride." Zechs told Setsuna. I can't believe that I   
have to ride with him again! Even if he is incredibly hot. She thought.  
"This is really informative." Ami told Quatre who was teaching her about the cockpit and how it   
works. "Thank you for taking time to teach me." I like him, he is really nice. I'll probably never see him   
again when we go home. I'll miss him. She thought.  
"You are welcome. Thank you for riding with me. I wish you could stay here with me for a while   
longer. I don't want you to leave." I don't want her to leave. She is cute and smart. I hope she likes me. I   
wish she would just stay here with me. That would be the greatest. He said to himself.  
"I can't stay. I am a Sailor. I protect the world for you and the future."   
"I know." He said glumly.  
"Why did you punch me yesterday?" Trowa asked Minako. She is hot, but kind of mean. Oh well,   
maybe she'll like me before she leaves. He thought.   
"You were annoying."   
"Really? Well, that is still no reason to punch me. Just don't do it again. I won't annoy you. I wont   
even talk to you if you don't want me to." She smiled at him. What is with his hair? I didn't want to ride   
with him, I wish Heero had picked me. That is why I made him go first. But no, he had to pick Mako-Chan.   
She thought.  
"You are tall so this is how you have to sit." Heero was telling Makoto. She changed me, I hope   
Duo is changed too. I'm not attracted to him any more. He is just a friend. I didn't think anyone could do   
that to me. I was really in love with him. She's good.  
"You look like my old boyfriend too."   
"Don't attack me like you did Quatre."   
"Ha ha. Very funny." She told him. He is so majorly hunky. Wow. I'm glad he picked me. I wonder   
if he likes me?  
"Thank you for picking me Duo."  
"Is that good or bad?" He was thinking. She changed me, I hope Heero understands. I only think   
of him as friend now. I didn't think someone could do that to me. I'd better not tell her that though.  
"Good. You were the one that I wanted to ride with. Man, he is a lot better than Mamo-Chan. She   
thought.   
Finally, they left for the space colonies. Every one was enjoying the ride, even if they did have to   
hold on and be under the wings. The guys loved every minute of it. They all liked the girl on their lap and   
were hoping they liked them too. Hotaru wanted to talk to Setsuna so she asked WuFei to contact Epyon.   
He did. He did not want to make her mad. "Setsuna?"  
"Hotaru. Isn't this fun?"  
"I'm a little scared but I'm holding on to him."  
"I can see that." The signal was fading in and out before finally cutting off all together. She turned   
to Zechs, but tried to resist his beautiful blue eyes. "What happened?"  
"Signal was lost I guess." When she turned back around he started smiling and took his finger of   
the button that cuts off the screen. She is all mine. Maybe we can get lost at the colonies together. No, that   
is probably what the other guys are going to do. I wish she would kiss me. He thought.  
"How come she was cut off?" Hotaru asked WuFei. "I don't know what happened. Did I press   
something?" He shrugged his shoulders. "What is wrong? You are awfully quiet."   
"Nothing, just thinking about how you have to go back." I want to kiss her so bad. She is so cute,   
but I don't want to get her mad at me because she has the power to kill me at any time she wanted too.  
"When will we be there?" Minako complained. "I'm getting a cramp."  
"Not that much time left." I wish she'd stop complaining.   
"Quatre what do these buttons do?" Ami inquired.  
"To tell you the truth Ami, I don't know. I've never used them before."  
"Oh, okay."  
Rei and Duo were talking about the Silver Millenium and how she was a princess. He was very   
intrigued by that. He asked her how it feels to be a girl with the power of fire at her command. She told her it   
sometimes sucked that she couldn't have a normal life. He told her what it feels like to have to pilot   
Deathscythe Hell and to be raised as a professional assassin. It was clear that they were both loving the ride   
to space.  
Heero and Makoto were both absolutely loving the ride to the space colonies. They talked about   
everything from the past to the future to their own hopes and dreams. She told him that she was going to do   
some serious shopping there. Heero told her all about his battles and the wars he has lived through. She   
enjoyed riding with him, it was crystal clear.  
At the colonies every body enjoyed them selves. They stayed for a full week and everything was   
just fine. They shopped, went to the circus where Trowa spotted Catherine and introduced her to all the   
girls. She hit on Mamoru and Usagi slapped her for it. He told her of their adventure to the past and one   
happened there. Duo also saw Hilde there. She was introduced to everybody and Chibi Usa became good   
friends with her.  
  
5  
  
When the Sailors had to leave, they transformed and Pluto opened the door. This time there was no   
suction at all. Heero thanked them again for killing off Relena for him and Zechs thanked them for killing off   
Noin. They were all ready to walk into the Realm of Time, just as Pluto was leading the way Zechs grabbed   
her elbow and turned her toward him. He gave her a long and deep kiss. "You know, if you had done that at   
any other time I'd have slapped you. At first I did not like you one bit, but now I do." That drove the others   
to do it too. Venus almost punched Trowa again, but stopped and instead, kissed him again. He was   
thankful for that, he didn't get hurt. Saturn didn't want to let go of WuFei. She even dropped her Silence   
Glaive just to hold him tightly against her body with both arms. "Saturn, let's go." Pluto said while she was   
trying to pull her away from him.  
"Hey, I'm timing them. So far they have gone for 30 seconds, let's see how long they can go."   
Super Sailor Uranus said loudly hoping that they would pull apart after hearing that. It didn't work. The girls   
were pulling Saturn and the guys were pulling WuFei. " Damn, they are not moving!" she shouted.  
"What if I promise to open the door in about a month so we could come back." Super Sailor Pluto   
said hoping that they would agree to this and finally stop kissing. It worked, the two pulled apart but they   
still didn't let go of each other. They agreed. Saturn picked up her Silence Glaive and joined the others. After   
the good-byes, they finally went through the door.  
After the Sailors left, Duo and Heero told each other their secret. They both understood that they   
were only friends and that they were no longer attracted to other guys. Heero liked Makoto a lot and Duo   
liked Rei a lot. Both were very happy for one another and had no hard feelings.  
***  
When they were finally home, every one felt a little sad that they had to leave their new friends,   
and boyfriends. Now Rei could finally forget about Mamo-Chan since she had Duo, even if he is in the   
distant future. Nobody could wait for next month, they all wanted Pluto to take them back that very moment,   
but she wouldn't. They all missed the guys. even Mamoru became friends with them. Ami, Hotaru, Minako,   
Setsuna, Makoto and Rei missed Quatre, WuFei, Trowa, Zechs, Heero and Duo very much. Thankfully, they   
took some pictures before they left, so they could see their boyfriends all the time. Michiru had no one to   
play the violin with until they went back. Haruka tried to comfort her by giving her flowers and stuff, but   
that was all she could do for her. Hotaru thought about WuFei and how he was scared of her, but he kissed   
great, or so she thought. Minako was still a little bitter toward Makoto because Heero picked her. Usagi still   
thought that Zechs was hot, but they were taken. Setsuna did not stop thinking about Zechs. She still could   
not believe that she was dating a nineteen-year-old guy that has great hair that falls perfectly around his   
face and blue eyes. She forgot about every other guy she had ever liked. Ami constantly thought about her   
smart, handsome boyfriend. She missed him very much. She liked his blond hair that, like Zechs', fell   
perfectly around his face. He was everything she had ever wanted in a guy. Makoto was dating who she   
thought was the perfect guy. He was strong, cute, nice, had nice hair and pretty eyes, and of course, her   
favorite feature of him, had a nice butt. She kept asking herself what was wrong with this relationship. She   
was looking for some kind of fault, but could find none. Needless to say, everyone was very happy and   
couldn't wait to go back to the future. 


End file.
